1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf training device, and more particularly to a multi-function golf training device for training putting and approaching skills.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/420821 in the name of the present inventor discloses three automatically elevating assemblies provided on the bottom of the base member. These three automatically elevating assemblies can define a plate and can be adjusted by a controller or by programming to change the sloping degree of the putting green. By the way, this will make the training more fun and challenging. Also the user can adjust the sloping degree of the putting green to a special degree for a particular purpose.
But, even though the prior art had been disclosed with the excellent structures, the cost of the production is still too high, however, which makes this prior art invention not popular.